The National Academy of Sciences proposes to continue the activities of the Institute of Laboratory Animal Resources (ILAR) in developing and making available to the biomedical and laboratory animal science communities guidelines for animal care, use, and breeding; descriptions of animal models for human diseases and humane use of laboratory animals of interest to the biomedical community, including topics on research refinement and alternatives; surveys of facilities and resources; source data on commercial and investigator colony stocks; and educational materials and guidelines for the use of animals in pre-college education. ILAR's program goal is to provide expert counsel on the scientific, technological, and ethical use of laboratory animals. ILAR promotes the high-quality and humane care of laboratory animals; the appropriate use of laboratory animals; and the exploration of alternatives in research, testing and teaching. ILAR serves as an advisory group to the federal government, the biomedical research community, and the public. Reports of ILAR committees, such as the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals, and forthcoming documents on Preservation of Laboratory Animal Resources, Immunocompromised Rodents, Educational Programs in Laboratory Animal Science, Recognition and Alleviation of Pain and Distress in Laboratory Animals, and Laboratory Animal Management: Transgenic Animals provide a framework for federal and individual institutional animal research policies.